1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the powertrain of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a transmission having a variator that produces a stepless, continuously variable range of speed ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An efficient transmission that requires minimum space and is able to produce a continuously variable range of speed ratios is required to optimize fuel economy and performance of motor vehicles equipped with a relatively small engine, particularly in a transverse, front-wheel-drive arrangement of the engine and transmission.